For a Life to Live
by KC1327
Summary: There are choices we make that determine who we are. In this story, you make the decisions that decide how YOUR story progresses. Will you join SOLDIER or the Turks? Will you find a cure for your brother or accept his inevitable death? Will you protect the last living Cetra or sell her for your own needs? Will you find love or betrayal among all the chaos? The choice is yours. CYOA
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my second CYOA for Final Fantasy VII! This one, unlike its brother fic A Soldier's Story, will follow a young teen (you the reader) as the teen makes their way through Midgar's traitorous streets. Will they discover things about Shinra, SOLDIER, Avalanche, and themself that throw their entire world into a nose dive? Will they make the decision to forget their family and join the Turks? Will they show enough potential to become a First Class SOLDIER? Will they befriend the last living Cetra or sell their own soul for the sake of science? Will they find love or betrayal amongst all of the turmoil heading their way? Or will they stay solely focused on finding the cure to their brother's illness, doing whatever it takes to save his life? Or maybe, just maybe, they won't make it alone in the city long enough to be given a choice. Writing a reader insert story can be challenging, so they will refer to the reader as "Reader." Not very creative I know, but it's what I'm doing. Without further adieu, here's ****For a Life to Live.**

_**Warnings: Death, use of alcohol/some drugs, attempted rape, actual rape, foul language, kidnapping, dark themes, violence, possible yuri (girlxgirl), possible hints of yaoi (boyxboy). This list could go on forever…**_

_**Things to look forward to: Pure Awesomeness.**_

**Sincerely, Kay.**

The wind whips through the city streets, blowing your hair around as you move amongst the bustling crowds of Midgar's slums. The look of poverty was clear on the child who walked through grim covered people, a brown package clasped in the small arms.

"Hey, whatcha got there yo?" It was your best friend, his vibrant red hair shining in the false light of the city. You look up, (e/c) irises wide with surprise just as a clap of thunder sounds from the sky. Involuntarily you jump a jolt of shock coursing through your body at the sound.

"Hey (Y/n)," one pudgy hand was tugging on the sleeve of your oversized jacket. "Ya okay?" With a few blinks, you smile at the boy.

"Yeah Reno, I just gotta get this to my brother." The brown paper crinkles as you hold it up for the boy to see. He makes an "o" shape with his mouth and falls into step beside you. You would never understand why it always felt safer with Reno around, or why people just seemed to part when the boy was close, but you were grateful for his friendship.

One of his hands reached up to brush a stray strand of hair behind his ear, his aquamarine eyes focused on the many people surrounding the two of you. "How's Ryder doin'?" Your eyes find their way to a group of older kids kicking around a soda can. Their faces were smudged with dirt, their cheeks were hollow, but their dull eyes held a vicious gleam.

"He's okay. He said he would get better soon because of all the people waiting for him to be well. He said he wanted to teach me to use a sword too!" You grin, remembering your brother in his SOLDIER uniform. Seeing his mako enhanced eyes glowed in the sweltering Midgar heat as he returned from a mission. His fingers strumming the busted guitar missing a string as lazed on the beaten up couch in the living room.

_"Musica accipes nobis ubi verba potest nec. You know what that means (Y/n)? It's latin for 'Music takes us where words can not.' Cool right?"_

_ "Don't let those assholes make you feel like that. If you want to be a superhero when you get older then damn it you will be! You just have to work hard (Y/n)."_

_"Family is all you ever really have (Y/n). And you don't have to be blood to be family." His mako eyes had peered into your (e/c) irises one hand holding your chin. "Family is anyone you're willing to live for…or die for."_

Reno was tugging your hair. "Hellooooo…..Gaia to (Y/n)! Ya haven't answered me yet!" The boy was pouting at you with crossed arms.

"Huh?" You stutter out, confusion written all over your face. The redhead sighs, grabbing you and pulling you toward Sector 5.

"I said do you wanna get some flowers from Aerith? I bet Ryder would like them." The two of you jostle into several different people as Reno pulls you toward the bright eyed girl's home. You had met Aerith upon first moving to the city with your brother three years ago. At the time you didn't realize the girl would become such a beloved person in your life.

Soon, as memories of your friendship with the pretty brunette and fiery redhead resurface, you're matching Reno step for step without a care for the dirty looks the two of you are receiving.

_"Hello…" you glance up from your seated position on the sidewalk, a girl around your own age stood beside you holding a small flower._

_ "Uhm, hi…I'm (Y/n)." You stand up to offer a hand like your big brother had taught you. The girl smiled gently, taking your hand and giving it a few shakes._

_ "Hello," the girl began shimmering emerald eyes peering curiously at you. "I'm Aerith." Her pale pink dress ruffled as she settled onto the concrete, looking up at you. You blinked several times before dropping back to your sitting position._

_ "Are you new in Midgar?" Aerith saved you from attempting to make conversation. You decided in that moment you liked this girl._

_ "Yeah…my big brother just moved here with me." Locks of brunette hair blew gently in the stifling air of the lower plate as the girl nodded, waiting for you to continue. "He's gonna be a SOLDIER." Aerith cringed away slightly, eyes turning to stare at the street. Your lips twisted downward as you watched the girl, wondering what you had said to upset her already._

_ "I'm scared of SOLDIERs…" Aerith mumbled, twirling the flower between her fingers._

_ You let out a sound of understanding before scooting closer. "My brother's really nice. He always protects me and everyone else and he wouldn't do anything to hurt my friends." The brunette's eyes turned to you, sparkling with trust._

_ "Okay…if you say so." She paused for a few moments. "Do you wanna see my garden? Your brother can come too."_

You laugh loudly, running around a corner as Aerith's house came into view.

_You had felt it as soon as it had happened. Someone had taken that piece of candy you had in your back pocket. Spinning on your heel, your (e/c) eyes glared at the crowd behind you. Almost instantly a head of flaming hair caught your attention, the owner trying to hasten their way through the crowd and away from you._

_ "Hey come back here!" You were dashing after the boy, pushing past all the grown ups and trailing just behind the boy. You caught a glimpse of aqua colored irises as the boy glanced over his shoulder._

_ You heard a slight gasp as he whirled back around and turned into an alleyway._

_ You furrow your brow, dashing into the alley behind him. "Oh no you don't!" You yell, voice etched with anger._

_ It was only sheer luck that the boy tripped over a bottle, giving you the opportunity to pounce on the redhead._

_ "Get off me yo!"_

_ "Give me my candy!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ The boy squirmed beneath you but you held fast, knees pressing into his chest and hands clutching onto his wrists. "I found it yo!"_

_ "You found it," You snarl out. "In MY pocket!" The boy actually smiles at this._

_ "I still found it." Several minutes of tense silence pass between the two of you. His eyes bore into yours serious, intense, judging, until…_

_ The two of you burst into giggles._

_ "You…You looked like you were gonna kill me over some candy yo!" You laugh, climbing from atop the boy's chest before brushing the dirt from the front of his plain gray t-shirt._

_ "You looked like you were gonna kill ME over some candy!" You two bumped shoulders, smiling as you exited the alley._

_ "You new in the slums yo?" You nod, relating your story to the redhead. He laughs at some parts, like your telling him about coming from a small mountainous town and how you had never even heard of a PHS before._

_ "So…you seen the sky? And stars?" You nod while Reno tugs you down a side street. "What were they like?"_

_ "Uh…" You tilt your head upward, eyes closed. "The sky is really blue, unless it rains then it's kinda gray. The stars are really bright and pretty. My brother said there was one called the North Star that always helped you find your way home."_

_ Reno, as you learn his name is, tells you all he knows about the slums and Shinra and SOLDIER. Which you come to find isn't much. But then he says no one really knows that much about SOLDIER down here anyway, so that made you feel a little less sick._

_ "So whaddya miss the most?" He asks as you both sit in the park, parentless children make their ways past the two of you with grim expressions but Reno says not to mind too much. A lot of kids don't have parents or guardians he had said._

_ "I guess I miss," you mumbled as you bit into the skin of your thumb. "I miss the smell of the air. It used to smell really clean and fresh and good. Now…" Reno laughed wholeheartedly._

_ "You don't gotta explain that one."_

_ Walking Reno back home was strange, since his home was just an old orphanage. You thought back to your brother, how he took care of everyone…_

_ "Come have dinner with my brother and me."_

_ "Okay...I guess."_

"Here (Y/n), take these for Ryder. They're a light pink so he'll like them because they have color." Aerith gave you several small pink flowers that you had forgotten the name to.

"Okay, thanks Aerith." You wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Wait I wanna hug too!" Reno's voice piped up from beside the two of you, causing you both to giggle and open your arms for him to enter the embrace.

Your mind had been so occupied with thoughts of your brother you almost missed Aerith's melodic voice mumble against your shirt. "I love you both…the planet does too."

_Huh, I never understood what that meant…until today. _A wisp of a you not yet alive.

"Where have you been squirt?" Ryder's voice sounded from the couch as you entered the room. He was sprawled across the furniture, shirtless and in nothing but his navy boxer briefs. His raven hair was slick with sweat and his eyes glazed from a fever he must still be getting over. A wave of guilt hit you with such force you stumble back.

He must have needed you.

And you hadn't been there.

"Oh…" You said, walking over to sit on the floor by his upper torso. One hand slick with perspiration came to rest on the top of you head. "I was getting medicine and flowers." You held up both goods for the twenty year old to see.

"Those flowers are very pretty. Tell Aerith so…next time…you see her." His voice cracked slightly as he took the package. "Run and get some water for those kiddo." You nodded immediately, clumsily filling a glass with murky water before putting the pink lilies inside. Boot covered feet padded back into the living room, stomping a spider as you went before placing the makeshift vase on the coffee table.

"You see Reno today too?" You nod, recounting the day as you lay down on the couch beside your older brother just as you had done as a young child.

His arm wraps almost hopelessly around you, as if clutching onto a security blanket. You remember, back in your old town, an old woman had once told you that when an animal was dying it always wanted to stay as close to its owner as possible. As though its only desire was to shower the person who meant the most to them with as much love and compassion as they could while receiving the same before they passed on.

You tried to push away the feeling that your brother was doing the same.

As he drifts off into a restless sleep, your eyes land on the picture of his seventeen year old self. He held you up on his shoulders, proudly sporting his SOLDIER uniform while you beam with pride. The entire day people had come up to him, congratulating him and telling him how lucky you were to have a brother like him. You remember him saying that he was lucky to have…

Chapter 2: A brother like you.

Chapter 3: A sister like you.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warnings: Death, use of alcohol/some drugs, attempted rape, actual rape, foul language, kidnapping, dark themes, violence, possible yuri (girlxgirl), possible hints of yaoi (boyxboy). This list could go on forever…_**

**_Things to look forward to: Pure Awesomeness._**

**Sincerely, Kay.**

'_I can't believe that was three years ago…'_ Your eyes were trained on the picture; the deliriously happy gleam in your brother's eyes was clearly visible. His lips were parted, mouth in the middle of forming a word as the picture had been taken. Atop his head, like two little accessories, were your pudgy seven year old hands. Handfuls of raven locks were clutched in your digits with (e/c) irises peeking out from beneath a Shinra hoodie, the dark colored material a deep contrast with your pearly smile.

_"You know, every time you get a picture taken you lose a little of your soul…"_

Vanitas had told you that before you moved during the times you insisted on taking as many photographs as possible. You had denied the accusation profusely, telling him that in no way did pictures steal your soul. He had argued back that a picture was a moment frozen in time, which meant that a small piece of you was frozen in time with it. His words had raced through your mind the rest of that week until every photo you laid eyes upon reminded you of a graveyard, an evil thing that stole a person's life for the selfishness of others. Something they could hold on to even after that person was long dead.

This hadn't gone unnoticed to your brother. He'd asked what was wrong and, without very much prompting at all, you spilled your heart out about what Vanitas had said. Ryder's lips had turned upward into a gentle smile as he pulled you into a hug.

_"If that was true, don't you think we'd all be pretty sick by now? I mean if we lose a part of us every time we take a picture we'd all have to be damn near dead before we even reached puberty with how many baby photos people take."_

You had believed him then, convinced that Ryder could never be wrong.

Two years ago Ryder was diagnosed with a mysterious illness. No doctor could determine what it was, or how to cure it. Every time a doctor had seen your brother, they said the same thing to him after they both had shooed you to another room; a place where you would press your ear against the crack in the door, blinking away the tears welling up in your eyes.

_"I don't see…how you're managing to survive so long..."_

_ Ryder would laugh, something that sounded stubborn and hoarse. "I've gotta live…my brother needs me."_

You shudder as your brother's chest swells, dry heaving against the back of your neck. Silent tears slid down your cheeks, saturating the sleeve of your jacket.

"I'll help you…somehow Ryder…"

Reno is lounging on your front steps, Aerith seated beside him with a white lily in her hands.

"Oh (Y/n)!" The pretty brunette is the first to notice your arrival and you smile. "Here, I brought this for Ryder." She hands you the flower, the petals soft against your fingertips and the delicate scent seemed to calm the near constant anxiety you've come to feel.

"Thanks Aerith. Ryder wanted me to tell you the other flowers were really pretty and to say thank you." The girl's smile sends waves of warmth through your system and you feel your heart surge with love for your friend.

A flash of red hits your peripherals and you jump backward just as Reno lands on the spot you were standing. "Hey you weren't supposed to move yo!"

A real laugh passes your lips for the first time in months as you turn to sit on his back. "You gotta be quicker than that to get me!"

Two fingers tap the top of your head and you notice Aerith lingering on the side of you two, her eyes sparkling with playful reprimands. You sigh good-naturedly, rolling from atop the redhead's back and slowly getting to your feet.

"You two need to play nice now." Aerith's voice always sounds like music to you, but you had the feeling that she sounded like that to everyone. She just had that effect on people.

"Let me go give this to Ryder and I'll come back out." The girl's eyes seemed to droop while Reno shrugged in what you've come to understand is his way of saying 'hey I get it no sweat.' Aerith wanted to come in, to see Ryder too. You knew she just wants to help but you couldn't bear the thought of one of them getting sick with this. More so you didn't think Ryder could handle it. He already felt so horrible about having to expose you to something no one knew anything about, if one of them got sick too you were certain he would never get well. The guilt would eat him from the inside to the outside, leaving nothing at all.

You feet clap against the stairs as you run through the apartment building, across the hall, barreling into door. Several chips of muddy green paint flake off into your hair as you right yourself and push into the living area.

"Back….so soon?" His voice is soft, muffled. Your eyes are wide as you move toward the couch, placing the flower on his chest. His lips twitch as he fights through the delusions brought on by the fever.

"Another….flower…..? Tell….Aerith…..she's gonna….run out." You swallow the urge to fall to the ground and sob.

"She wants you to get better too." You mentally praise yourself for the way you speak, your voice not cracking with the grief you feel. Ryder's eyes blink, the pupils so dilated only a sliver of the mako coloring is visible around the edges.

"That's nice (Y/n)…" You bend over, kissing his forehead. He smiles blearily, eyes drifting shut while he gives in to much needed sleep.

"So where should we go today?" Aerith was looking at Reno and you, waiting to know where you both thought would be a good flower selling place.

"Sector 8 is always nice." You manage to force the words through the lump still settled in your constricting throat.

"The people ain't yo." Reno adds, causing you to roll your (e/c) eyes. In good humor you shove the other boy, laughing when he yelps and flails before righting himself.

"Maybe," You begin sticking your tongue out playfully. "If you didn't try to steal from everyone they wouldn't mind us being there." Reno grinned cheekily, slipping between Aerith and yourself before slinging arms around both hers and your shoulders.

"But rich people got such niiiccee stuff yo…" His words were drawled out, his voice laced with appreciation and mischief.

"Reno." Aerith's tone was soft but spoke volumes. "They worked hard for that stuff."

"Sector 8 here we come!" You supply, not wanting to hear Reno give one of his backwards logics again.

"We made 48 gil today! That's a new record yo!" Reno was giddy as you all made your ways back into Sector 5. Aerith held her nearly empty flower basket, splitting the gil up into three groups.

"Hold on," You say, taking Aerith's hand in your own and giving the girl an extra gil from you cut. "You grow the flowers Aer. You deserve more."

Reno, although he had to make a point of saying he was only doing this because he was such a gentleman, did the same. That left you pretty flower girl friend with 18 gil and 15 with Reno and yourself.

"You guys…" Aerith said quietly, looking almost guilty at having even a gil more than you both.

"We wouldn't even have this if it wasn't for you Aer. You do enough for us." You pull the girl into a quick embrace, reveling the way she always smells like fresh air and sunshine.

"Yeah, we'll see ya tomorrow Aer, and make three times this much yo!" Reno fist pumps the air as Aerith giggles before placing chaste kisses to Reno and your cheeks. The girl waves once, her baby blue dress fluttering in the breeze before turning and entering her home. You turn to Reno, a crimson flush working its way through your body as you graze feather light fingers against the spot her lips had touched. Even though she did this every time you all said goodbye, that didn't mean you stopped getting embarrassed.

"Well," Reno drawled, his hand smacking you in a brotherly manner against the back of your head. "Guess I'll see ya tomorrow bro."

"Yeah whatever little red." He huffs as you laugh at his expense, walking across the street and up the stairs into the oldfangled building where he lived.

You smile turning and hastily walking the block back to your home. As your building comes into view you let out the pent up breath you'd been holding in, relief washing over you. One hand reaches up for the doorknob when you hear the echoing of feet against the pavement. Although every instinct told you not to look, not to check, just to open the door and get inside where you would be safe, you glance over your shoulder.

And that's when the fist collides with your left kidney area.

You cry out, not expecting the white flash of pain that explodes from the blow. One hand grabs your hair roughly tugging you back and tossing you down the stairs. Out of sheer instinct you brace yourself for the fall, lessening the impact only slightly. Just as you turn yourself over onto your back, a boot stomps onto your stomach. You scream, hoping someone hears and decides to help.

With agony blurred vision you see a man who must be in his mid-thirties as your assailant. He raises his leg, aiming for you head. Your mind weakly reminds you of the pocket knife your brother gifted to you.

You have a whole four seconds to get the blade from your pocket and click it open. Two small hands hold it above your face just as his foot comes down. His wail of screeching agony rings through the night air.

The steel has gone through the sole of his shoe, and as he pulls away, blood drips from the knife onto your cheek. Right where Aerith had kissed you.

"Enough!" There was another voice and a blur that rushes past you, hitting the man with the force of a Behemoth. Standing over you, carefully lifting you from the pavement is another person. You notice their wearing a uniform, the color something you recognize as…

Chapter 4: Navy blue, almost like a suit

Chapter 5: Coarse black material, something like wool most likely.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to send me any questions you might have! Sincerely, Kay.**


	3. Chapter 3

'_I can't believe that was three years ago…'_ Your eyes were trained on the picture; the deliriously happy gleam in your brother's eyes was clearly visible. His lips were parted, mouth in the middle of forming a word as the picture had been taken. Atop his head, like two little accessories, were your pudgy seven year old hands. Handfuls of raven locks were clutched in your digits with (e/c) irises peeking out from beneath a Shinra hoodie, the dark colored material a deep contrast with your pearly smile.

"_Taking so many pictures is stupid, it just wastes time and all it does is make you sad when they die."_

"_Shut up Noctis! That's not true; they're little pieces of frozen memories. Things you can keep with you always…"_

"_Is that why you keep those pictures in your pocket? Because you know you're gonna lose all of us eventually."_

You had been five years old at the time, Noctis four years older and already incredibly morbid and hostile. His words had sent you into a fit of hysteria and before he could react your tiny legs were carrying you through the unpaved dirt roads until you stumbled blindly into the cramped living room.

"_Ryder…" Tears were trickling down your cheeks, smearing clean lines through the dirt smudging the skin. "A-are you gonna die?"_

"_What?" The fifteen year old lifted you up, settling you on his lap and pressing your head against his chest. Instead of telling you what would be expected, something like "Of course not!" or "Don't listen to those other kids!" He just smiled down, feathering a thumb across the child skin of your cheek._

"_We're all going to die one day (Y/n). But I'll be here for as long as you need me to be. That's a promise."_

Ryder's chest heaved as he began dry retching, sickly breath against the back of your throat as he gasped for air in his state of unconsciousness. Soft tears trickled down your cheeks as his breathing returned to the raspy choking noise you've come to know.

"Ryder…I'll find a way to help you…I promise." Your voice was absorbed by the stillness of the night as you drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"You….be careful now…." Ryder's voice reminded you of the merchant down in Sector 7, scratchy and brittle with a hint of age not truly there.

You nod, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Okay, I love you Ryder."

"Love….you….(Y/n)…" You cover your mouth with your hand, hiding the heart wrenching noise that leaves your lips. It seemed as though each time he spoke those words as of late he seemed to be saying…goodbye.

The walk to the front of your building was quick, and you stretched as you took your first step through the off green colored door. A vision of red could be seen sitting beside a halo of brunette locks, their legs dangling over the railing.

"Hey guys!" You smile softly at the duo, lips tilted upward. Reno spun, turquoise orbs widening in surprise as he takes in your presence.

The boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he scampered off the concrete wall with Aerith giggling behind him. "Yo, whatcha look like that for? Pretty girls should be smilin'!" Reno splutters out, watching the crestfallen look disappear from your face at his words.

"Oh shut up Reno, you're nothing but a big cheese ball." Reno let out a wail in response, waving angrily as Aerith made her way passed him to wrap you in an embrace.

"Is there anything I can do?" Her gentle voice mumbled against your shoulder, the smell of flowers strong on her hair. You wrap your arms around your friend, resting your head on her violet, dress clad shoulder.

You aren't sure when you began to refuse the offer of assistance for the first time; you thought it might have been when a helmet clad shoulder helped to drag your brother's comatosed form back to your shared apartment.

"_You want any help with him?"_

"_No Mr…"_

"_Kunsel. Just Kunsel is fine."_

"_No Kunsel…thank you though."_

"GAIA TO (Y/N)! HELLOOOO!?" Reno's hands flew back and forth in front of your face as (e/c) irises stared off into time. You blinked several times, smacking the redhead's hands away.

"What," You mutter, shoving the boy with your shoulder. "You've never seen someone think before?" Reno let out a mock cry of pain, holding his shoulder and looking at you with playful mischief dancing in his eyes.

"That's not nice yo…"

"You deserved it though~" You sung out, skipping down the street with Aerith laughing beside you.

"Hey," The redhead called, running to catch up with the set of you. "Wait for me yo!"

__Sitting outside in Sector 8 was always nerve wracking due to the sets of eyes watching your every move with cynical judgment.

"Don't get nervous (Y/n)…" Aerith's voice was soothing beside you, holding her wicker basket filled with flowers.

"Just, you know," Reno stood with arms behind his head, smirking at the crowd. "Do what feels right yo."

You nod, wringing your hands together in nervous anxiety. "I know. Thanks guys." You turn to the bustling city streets, (e/c) irises being blocked from the world as your eyes flutter shut.

"_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me__  
__Your words were like a dream__  
__But dreams could never fool me__  
__Not that easily"_

A few people stopped, listening as your voice rung out like the sound of an angel's wings beating through the night air.

_ "I acted so distant then__  
__Didn't say goodbye before you left__  
__But I was listening__  
__You fight your battles far from me__  
__Far too easily"_

A small crowd was now listening intently as your melodic voice rose and fell.

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back__  
__I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door__  
__But still I swore__  
__To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages__  
__Shouting might have been the answer__  
__What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart__  
__But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

People were crowding around you so thickly there was slight jostling as Reno went through holding a baseball cap, collecting the gil the group was beginning to offer. Aerith followed after, holding up a flower for the person to grasp.

" _'Cause One Thousand words__  
__Called out through the ages__  
__They'll fly to you__  
__Even though I can see__  
__I Know their reaching you__  
__Suspended on silver wings _

_Oh one thousand words__  
__One thousand embraces__  
__Will cradle you__  
__Making all of your weary days seem far away__  
__They'll hold you forever..."_

You could hear the sounds of people sniffling and the jingle of gil inside the baseball hat.

_ "Oh One Thousand Words {One Thousand Words}__  
__Have never been spoken {Oh Yeah}__  
__They'll fly to you__  
__They'll carry you home {carry you home}__  
__Come back into my arms__  
__Suspended on silver wings {On Silver Wings}___

_And One thousand words {oohh}__  
__Called out through the ages {called through the ages}__  
__They'll cradle you {oh yeah}__  
__Making all of your lonely years to only days {only days}__  
__They'll hold you forever...___

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh___

_One Thousand Words...__"_

It was silent for several seconds, the air thick with tension. Your stomach twisted as your eyes clamped even more tightly shut.

Applause exploded throughout the street, voices cheering and the distinct sound of people sobbing roared through the plaza.

"So beautiful…"

"I've never heard something sung with such emotion…"

"Absolutely amazing!"

Your lips turn upward as you wipe away the tears that have pooled in your eyes.

"Very good job indeed." One gloved hand was opening your own, placing what must've been hundreds of dollars worth of gil into your palm judging from the weight of the bag. You look up, (e/c) connecting with

Chapter 6: Feline slitted jade green

Chapter 7: Cerulean blue shaded by auburn tresses


	4. Chapter 4

You cough, the feeling of air entering your lungs blindingly painful. With short gasps, you push yourself over with hands and knees bracing yourself against the concrete. The cracks in the sidewalk seemed to sway, blending with the scarlet liquid dripping down your skin. The sound of scuffling from behind is muted as though Gaia herself is cupping her hands over your ears and you struggle to breathe. Breathe in…breathe out….breathe in…breathe out…..

Two hands close around your waist, pulling you from the pavement and settling you on your feet. Though you were now standing, you were depending solely on the hands still grasping firmly onto your waist. As you turn to glance behind you through bleary vision a looming figure haloed by the fluorescent street lamps is what you see.

"I…." The word came out in a breathy wheeze due to the fact you were still not fully recovered. No words were said as the blue-clad figure lifted you from underneath the arms. Swiftly he carried you and dropped you on your doorstep. One moment he was standing beside you as you struggled to stand, the next he was walking back through gritty streets.

"Wait," You breathe out, stumbling several steps toward him. However a deep rooted fear of another assailant waiting in the shadows stops you from going any further. "Who are you?" The slight waver in your voice doesn't seem to affect the man at all; the pleading tone you had taken to using at this instance did nothing as well.

"Stay out of trouble." His words flitted through the air, nearly too soft for you to hear.

That was enough to spur you into action. You sprung through the door and made your way up the stairs, clutching onto the railing and breathing erratically. The chipping paint of your apartment's door scraped at the palms of your hands as you shoved against it. The flimsy wood gave and you tumbled through the doorway ending up sprawled on the splintering wooden floor.

This seemed to be one of Ryder's better nights, given that he was actually sitting up as you made your entrance. "(Y/n)!?" The hoarse sound of your name was followed with several scratchy coughs as your older brother moved shakily toward you. He dropped ungracefully in front of you, hands shaking and pale as they came to rest on your shoulders.

"Ryder…" You sniffled, crawling forward and hugging the twenty year old tightly. His hands were gently stroking your back as his breathing came in short shallow bursts. Despite your best efforts to bite back the tears that welled up in your eyes, the more your brother did his best to comfort you the more your resolve to not cry faltered.

"What….happened?" He tilted your head away from his chest, eyes heavily lidded as he ran his calloused fingers over the bruises forming on your cheeks. You told him everything you could remember, starting with how you spent the day to the attack and savior that disappeared into the night.

"He…He was wearing a b-blue suit and he had black hair…." You had helped Ryder shift to the sofa, where he practically threw himself in exhaustion. He tugs you back into the crook of his arm, holding you tightly.

With sweat matting his raven locks your brother waits for you to finish before he spoke. "He was Wutainian?" You nod slowly, unsure what that has to do with anything.

"Tseng…he's a good guy. I'm glad…..you're alright." He wheezed quietly, eyes drifting closed as all grew quiet.

"Ryder…" You mumble, disliking having to wake him when you know how sick he is. He hums in response and you grow unsure of whether or not he hears you.

You shuffle among your thoughts before speaking again. "Was he a SOLDIER?"

"No…a Turk."

Those words resonated in your mind for the next three years. A Turk. The man who had saved your life had been a Turk. You spoke to Reno about it quite often, though never once did you mention it to Aerith. You didn't want to worry her after all.

_"Yeah…three years." _You look at the picture in your hand, something old and crinkled after being shoved and taken out of your pocket so many times. You were watching the flames licking the building, hearing the shouts of those trying to dose the fire and salvage the one remaining person said to be inside.

You knew it was a lie.

You had seen the flames from your kitchen window, for two minutes you were afraid for your best friend's life. Even as you had run from the apartment, only shouting a vague description over your shoulder to your brother, you had worried that it was truly an accident.

But as you now stand in front of Reno's old home, or what was left of it anyway, you recall all those conversations the two of you held in secret.

_"So Turks are part of Shinra right?" Reno and you sat atop an abandoned warehouse, nibbling on pieces of candy stolen from the corner market. The redhead grilled you with questions which you in turn asked your brother._

_ "That's what Ryder told me. He said they were super tough, very sneaky, and had to know everything there was to know about every weapon or possible outcome." You tried to remember all of the details, though it was difficult to answer every question considering you hadn't asked Ryder half of them._

_ Reno nods at your words, taking it all in deeply. "Do you think," He began popping another piece of candy into his mouth. "That I could be a Turk?"_

_ This question always seemed to come up near the end of each of these conversations._

_ "If you really wanted to be one, and worked really hard, then yes. I think you could do anything Reno." The gangly boy beamed at you, punching you in the arm as you took another piece of candy from the brown paper bag._

_ "Thanks (Y/n)."_

Aerith was crying beside you, not knowing of the determination and desire that had burned so brightly in those aquamarine eyes. You pause, thinking over your choice of wording. Burned. Just like your friendship was burning with the fiery redhead.

You pull Aerith into your arms, stroking her hair while listening to the crying and crackling of the wood as it turned to ash. Aerith and you stood there long after the fires had died and the crowds had left.

"I…I need to go home (Y/n). My mom would want to know what happened…" The girl was still sniffling, trying to hide her tears from you. You nod, knowing you should probably get home as well.

"Alright Aer," You take her under your arm in a half embrace. "I'll…" You saw something; sitting there in the ashes, its creamy color standing stark against the black soot. It looked as though it was an envelope…

Do you:

Chapter 8: Walk Aerith home. Nothing but ash remains here anyway.

Chapter 9: Tell Aerith you'll see her tomorrow. Something tells you that if you leave now that envelope won't be here when you get back.


End file.
